finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defend (ability)
.]] ''.]]'Defend''' (ぼうぎょ, Bōgyo), also known as Guard, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. When used, the character will take a defensive stance and reduce the damage they take. Depending on the game, sometimes a status of the same name is applied when using the ability. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Defend is a command ability for the Knight class, which reduces damage done to the user after covering for a weakened ally. The damage taken is equal to the following: :Damage Received = Original Damage x (100 - (40 + JobLv / 5))% If the user's Job Level is 99, the damage is reduced by around 60%. Final Fantasy IV Whenever a character uses the Defend command, they gain the Defend status, which lasts until the character's input window is displayed. While in this status, the character's Defense is doubled. Final Fantasy V Guard is a command ability, learned by the Knight class at level 2 for 30 ABP. It reduces all physical damage done to the user to 0, and is useful in conjunction with the Cover ability. Defend is also a regular command everybody can access by pressing the cursor to the right while in battle, in which the character takes a defensive position that lasts until their next move, taking less damage for its duration. Final Fantasy VII Every character has a defend command accessed by pressing right of the character's battle menu. The character takes a defensive stance and takes half damage from physical attacks until their next turn. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can guard with the button. If timed right, Zack will take much less damage from attacks, and, different from most other games, Zack can also defend against magical attacks in this manner. Final Fantasy VIII The Guardian Forces Brothers and Cactuar can learn Defend as a command for 100 AP. It grants the character immunity to physical attacks and halves magical damage. If the user is attacked by a physical attack that would cause a status effect, the status effect will never be applied. The status lasts until the character picks their next move. This way, it is especially useful for Selphie when fighting enemies that only use physical attacks, such as T-Rexaur: a critical health Selphie can put up the Defend command and on her next move safely shuffle through her Slots Limit Break menu while being immune to damage. Final Fantasy X A character will automatically Defend against physical attacks when their turn is skipped. Final Fantasy Tactics Defend is a Support ability that the Squire class learns for 50 JP. Equipping Defend in the Support ability slot will add a Defend command in the unit menu. This ability doubles the character's chance of evading an attack until his next turn and starts the character CT from 20 rather than 0, meaning earlier action in the next turn. Thief's Reaction Ability, Vigilance, can trigger the defending stance when the user is being attacked. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Defend is the Action command of the Bangaa Defender Job. It concentrates on making the user nearly impervious to enemy attacks, especially physical strikes, and includes moves like Expert Guard, which neutralizes all damage done for one turn, and '''Tremor', which pushes away all nearby units while dealing damage. The Human Paladin job can also use Defense, which increases the units' weapon and magic resistance until the unit next moves. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Defend is now an ability of Hume Paladins and Bangaa Defenders. It increases the unit's Defense and Resistance until the next turn. The Moogle Knight class has an ability with the same effect called Moogle Guard. There is also a stronger version of it, called Bulwark, available to Bangaa Defenders and Gria Raptors, which nullifies all damage dealt to the unit by one turn. Defend can be learned from the Lion Heart for 200 AP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Guard is a Warrior Battle Skill ability, which starts at level 1 and can be leveled up to 100. It has a chance of reducing physical damage by half, and the chances of this happening increases the higher the ability's level is. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category: Support Abilities